Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-25882666-20150219061839
Olicity fanfiction for Annie (somehow they all end the same way because I'M TRASH): There was few moments in life which shocked me: Slade Wilson killing all those I love, Felicity Smoak making me into a embarrassed teenage boy, and the whole Twlight franchise were just a few of them. But seeing the woman I loved, Felicity, sitting infront of me looking so beautiful in a red dress which matched the colour of my heart, that beat just for her, had left me speechless. It's not like I'm a chatty guy anyway yet there something so precious about this moment. Perhaps it was just the simplicity of it. Lounging in her house after eating takeout after a stressful day as Arrow, something I tried to put to rest when she was around, was making me realise what bliss truly felt like. It wasn't forced. She was Felicity and I was Oliver. She truly understood me like no other, she accepted me in a way that I didn't think was possible, and I fell for her as she put together the broken pieces of me to create a place in her heart. "Felicity," I smiled as she looked over from the TV where Bellamy Blake was capturing her attention. He wasn't that ''hot, though he and the Clarke girl needed to get over their angst and makeout already. "You've been staring at him for nearly an hour now. How about you look at me?" "There's nothing much to stare at over there though," she said before her eyes went wide, "I mean, there is stuff to stare at...I'm always staring at you though...just that he is always very handsome. Plus, he'd do anything for Clarke. It's all ''so romantic." "I'd do anything for you," I wrinkled my eyebrows. Did she not think I was romantic enough? I knew Felicity understood that I struggled to show my emotions at times, but I would never want her to feel like I didn't adore her. As if I wouldn't do a single thing she asked of me. I was hers. She knew that, right? "I know, Oliver," she laughed as she turned to face me. "But you would neverdo anything beside, like, risk your life. Which is all romantic so you're getting lucky tonight just like every night, mister." "I would do anything," I assured her as she giggled. "Don't you believe me?" "Oh yeah, anything. I believe you, Oliver," she rolled her eyes while I stared with dismay. Challenge accepted. "Fine then...sing...Anaconda to me" she settled with a wave of her hand. My eyes went wide as I felt fear creep into my heart. I had watched Anaconda, of course. It was a wonderful video portraying all the things I loved...about music. And woman. But that did not mean I was willing to lose my dignity over a song just to appease to woman I love into thinking that I'd do anything for her. I was planning to propose to her, the ring in my coat, but somehow I knew lifelong committment would never let me hear the end of never having granted her insane request. She as such a Princess, or soon to be Queen. "Fine," I grumbled while getting up and wiping my hands on my jeans. "You know I'll do anything for you." "Oh no," she put a hand over her mouth, "I was just joking, Oliver! I know how much you love me, you don't need to prove anything." Her look of complete excitment though spurred me on. I could be'' fun'' if I wanted, I wasn't always so serious. And I was about to hope this woman still wanted to marry me after this... "My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns huns," I mumbled while swaying awkwardly infront of the TV as Felicity's mouth dropped open. And then I started to undo my shirt because this was a performance after all. "Oh Oliver," she breathed as I smirked popping one button at a time. Bellamy Blake who? I made sure that she forget every name but mine in that moment. "Yeah, he love this fat ass," I threw my shirt to the side as I did a body roll. "Fuck you skinny bitches! I got a big fat ass" I smacked my butt while swaying my hips, those years of going to strip clubs finally came in handy. "Oliver, stop!" Felicity shrieked as I came to grind on her lap while looking every bit happy. "I get it, you love me! You love me! And you love big butts, better start those squats." "Now you have to show you will do anything for me," I pulled her up while she placed her hands on my chest...her hands were drifting and I was losing focus... "Oh yeah, what is that?" she smirked as I smiled. "Felicity Smoak, will you marry me? No one else can me do the things which you do. No one makes me smile like you do. No one makes me think life is worth living like you do. And if you say yes then I promise to spend my entire life showing you the beauty you've showed me." She was silent. My heart thundered away. "Yes." "Yes?" I grinned. "Your moves were very convincing...and this time I meant that just like I intended," she brought our lips together as she showed me some of her moves later that night.